Hyperness
by Fisou
Summary: Ma réponse au défi chocolatcocaorange de la ml shamankingfranco. L'un des jumeaux doit être accro à l'une de ces 3 choses... Gros portnawak, léger shonen ai, résumé nul, allez lire XD


**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Hyperness  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Genre** : Portnawak

**Note** : Ma réponse au défi lancé dans la ml de Shaman King, ou il fallait qu'un des jumeaux soit accro au coca, aux oranges ou au chocolat. Bien-sûr y'avait plein d'autres règles mais ça c'est le sujet principal ! lol  
Donc, voilà ma version de la chose…

* * *

**Hyperness**

* * *

- Encore une orange ?!

Yoh leva les yeux vers son frère et lui offrit un sourire plein de dent. Hao soupira légèrement.

- Tu ne vas encore pas dormir cette nuit…

- Comme si tu t'en plaignais…répliqua Yoh en croquant un quartier d'orange avec un certain sourire.

Hao glissa derrière Yoh et passa ses bras autour de lui.

- Bien-sûr l'insomnie peut avoir certains avantages, murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de son petit frère.

Il embrassa la peau douce du coup de son frère, attendant que celui-ci pousse un petit soupir de bien-être, pour s'éloigner prestement à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

- Mais il y a des nuits où j'aimerais dormir ! s'exclama l'aîné des jumeaux.

Yoh laissa sortir un grognement frustré et enfourna pour le coup un cartier entier d'orange dans sa bouche. Hao laissa un sourire sadique naître sur son visage. Taquiner son frère était devenu une de ses occupations favorites, à défaut de tuer d'innocent petits humains faibles et inutiles.

Il posa une main sur son estomac. Voir Yoh manger lui avait donné faim à lui aussi. Et Ren qui n'était toujours pas rentré des commissions…

Hao ouvrit le « placard à cochonneries », du genre qui font grossir, et non content des mars et snickers qu'il trouvait en abondance face à lui, alla farfouiller à l'aveuglette plus au fond du meuble. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface lisse grâce à son emballage d'aluminium, mais dont on pouvait deviner le relief crénelé.

Hao attrapa cette chose qui venait d'attiser sa curiosité, la sortit du placard et la débarrassa de son emballage.

Yoh ne voyant son frère que de dos, et ayant terminé son orange, se décida partant pour une petite revanche. Personne ne résiste à la trongnoncité du kawaii-Yoh-kun !

Il s'approcha doucement de la forme accroupie de son frère, et lui ramena délicatement les cheveux en arrière, frôlant innocemment la peau de sa nuque. Puis il se colla à son dos et alla chercher les mains de son frère.

Yoh cligna des yeux. Non, il avait dû mal voir… Il tourna les paumes des mains de son frère vers eux, avisa l'emballage en alu dans une main, puis la substance marron sur les doigts de l'autre. Le cadet des jumeaux sentit la tête de son frère se renverser sur son épaule. Il regarda avec inquiétude le visage de ce dernier, ce sourire béat sur ses lèvres… Elles en étaient recouvertes aussi…de chocolat…

Et la personne à qui appartenait ce chocolat était…Yoh frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

- Nii-san, tu vas te faire tuer…

Hao pivota de façon à se retrouver face à son frère et lui planta un baiser chocolaté sur les lèvres.

- Ce truc aurait presque meilleur goût que toi tu sais ?! assura-t-il en sautant sur ses jambes.

A ce même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tao Ren, superbe, les bras envahis de paquets de provisions. Hao se rua vers lui sans même laisser au chinois le temps de râler.

- Haaaa !!! Elles sont où ??!! s'exclama-t-il en parcourant frénétiquement du regard les poches que Ren s'empressa de déposer sur la table.

- Ryu a l'autre partie des courses… Quant à ton coca, je sais plus si j'y ai pensé…

Hao ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et Yoh, sentant la menace venir, s'empressa d'aller chercher son frère pour l'emmener dans l'entrée. Voyez-vous, on ne prive pas le Tout-puissant Asakura Hao de sa drogue.

- Nii-san, nous avons toujours le temps d'aller t'en chercher…

- Je vais aller demander le restant de l'argent à Ren, je vais le tuer pour m'avoir fait ça, et ensuite nous irons en acheter !

Accordant le geste à la parole, Hao retourna dans la cuisine, Yoh surfant sur le plancher a ses arrières, car accroché à sa cape pour le ralentir, et si possible l'arrêter.

- Nii-san !!! Arrêêêête !!!

SCHBLAM !

Pour comprendre la raison de la chute inopinée des jumeaux Asakura, nous allons repasser l'action au ralenti :

Ren, entreprenant de ranger les oranges de Yoh dans la corbeille de fruit, déchira le filet avec son kwan dao, libérant les oranges qui tombèrent de la table, dont une se réfugia avec fourberie, sous le pied d'Hao, qui l'écrasa, répandant de ce fait le jus collant sur le carrelage, avant de s'écraser au sol tête la première, son petit frère sur le dos.

Yoh se redressa prudemment, et resta quelques secondes confortablement assis sur le postérieur d'Hao, le temps de retrouver le peu d'esprit qu'il avait perdu. Quelque chose lui arriva dans les bras. Il regarda en haussant un sourcil le pack de canettes de coca qui venait de lui arriver entre les mains, puis leva les yeux vers la chose au-dessus de lui, et reconnu Ryu qui lui fit un grand sourire avant d'enjamber sans peine Hao.

Hao qui grognait des choses à propos de sushi de chinois et d'un imbécile de petit frère.

- Nii-san !!! Ton coca !!!!

- DEGAGE DE LA YOH !!!

Yoh couina en se rendant enfin compte de la colère de son frère, et se leva vite fait, allant se réfugier à l'autre bout de la cuisine, derrière la table.

Hao se releva, un sourire crispé placé sur le visage, puis avança prestement vers Ren qui était droit dans sa ligne de mire, pour l'étrangler tout bonnement, sauf qu'il se retrouva avec la lance du chinois appuyée juste entre les deux yeux.

- Blâme les oranges de ton frère, pas moi.

- Tu te défiles Tao ? répliqua Hao d'un air de défi.

Yoh se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette, et avec un grand sourire, brandit une canette de coca devant lui.

- Nii-san… ?

Hao le regarda en haussant un fin sourcil.

- Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau.

- Ah vraiment ? fit Yoh en haussant le sourcil opposé.

Il décapsula la canette, lentement, s'humectant les lèvres avec sa langue au même moment. Puis les déposa à l'ouverture, buvant le liquide brun à petites gorgées, et tout ça sans quitter son amant de frère aîné des yeux.

Les yeux d'Hao s'étaient légèrement écarquillés, et la vue de son adorable petit frère avalant d'une manière sexy son soda préféré était…très appréciable. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Ren était retourné à des occupations plus importantes, telles sortir les courses des poches et les étaler sur la table pour mieux les ranger.

Yoh se rapprocha de son frère et lui tendit la canette à moitié vide. Son frère attrapa la canette plus la main qui la tenait, et ramena son otôto vers lui.

- Tu vas devoir payer un prix pour avoir bu ma propriété, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Avec la monnaie que tu veux Nii-san…

Les jumeaux entendirent un raclement de gorge énervé derrière eux.

- Dites les lapins, ça vous dérangerait beaucoup d'arrêter votre cirque pour le faire ailleurs ? Ou même m'aider à ranger pourquoi pas ? demanda Ren, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

Yoh sweatdroppa. ( Ouais c'est pas français et alors ? lol )

- Ok Ren, on va t'aider à ranger.

Hao refoula un grognement frustré, et vida sa canette d'une traite, avant de la jeter en arrière sans regarder ni rater la poubelle.

- Oui, nous allons t'aider, puis ensuite j'irais récupérer mon paiement avec des intérêts.

xxx

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, toutes les provisions étaient à leurs places dans les placards et le frigo. Hao étira longuement ses bras, puis remarqua le visage livide de son petit frère.

- Otôto ?

- Pas. Chocolat.

Au même moment la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand, révélant une jeune fille blonde, suivie d'une autre aux cheveux roses.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire Yoh ? ordonna Anna d'un ton quelque peu tendu.

- Il n'y avait pas de chocolat dans les paquets…

Ren qui était à quelques pas de là, lavant innocemment ses mains dans l'évier, sentit ses poils se hérisser brusquement sur la peau de ses bras. Effectivement, ils avaient oublié le chocolat d'Anna. Et il allait en payer les pots cassés.

Les pas de l'Itako résonnaient durement derrière lui, alors qu'elle se rapprochait vivement de lui.

- Chocolat, c'est ça que j'ai mphhh !!! avait commencé Hao, aussitôt coupé dans son élan par la main de son frère maintenant placée devant sa bouche.

L'aîné des jumeaux Asakura s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque les pas d'Anna – qui ne l'avait jusque là pas remarqué, elle était trop occupée par son chocolat – virèrent vers lui.

Ren soupira discrètement de soulagement. Pas assez discrètement apparemment, car Anna lui balança sur le crâne la première chose lui venant sous la main, autrement dit : une orange.

La blonde reporta ensuite son attention sur les jumeaux, dont un était en train de pleurer son fruit préféré. Elle retira brutalement la main de Yoh du visage de son frère.

- Tu as fait quoi avec du chocolat ?

Hao lui répondit par un énorme sourire hypocrite.

- Précise-moi à quel moment, et je te dirai quelle était son utilisation exacte, Otôto compris ou non.

Otôto qui, soi dit en passant, était allé ramasser le cadavre de son orange chérie, laissant à Tamao la tâche de s'occuper d'un Chinois qui était étalé sur le carrelage, une énorme bosse derrière la tête.

Les yeux d'Anna se transformèrent en étoiles noires et menaçantes, le vent soufflait miraculeusement dans ses cheveux et son ruban. Une grimace amusée se dessina sur le visage d'Hao. Vraisemblablement, une bataille d'empathiques avait lieu. Jusqu'au moment où le visage d'Anna se teinta d'une magnifique teinte vermeille…

- HENTAI !!!

Et SCHBAM, le coup légendaire de la main gauche clôt cette bataille. Le gagnant ? Aucun, match nul, draw. Anna avait beau avoir eut tapé Hao, lui avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait en l'ayant faite sortir de ses gons, par des moyens plus ou moins catholiques. Mwarf mwarf mwarf ! (1)

Yoh lui n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, en train de pleurer la pauvre orange qui s'était retrouvée écrasée contre le crâne de Ren.

SCHBAM, main gauche lui aussi !

- Pleure pas ! Crétin !

- Mais…Anna mon orange tu l'as…elle…

Yoh déglutit péniblement en levant les yeux vers la blonde, et décryptant l'expression de son visage : KILL !!! Anna n'avait pas son chocolat, il lui fallait une victime, et maintenant !

A l'autre bout de la pièce, à l'entrée de la cuisine donc, venait d'arriver une tornade bleue, qui juste après avoir vu remuer le pic capillaire d'un Chinois qui venait à peine de sortir des pommes, lui sauta dessus en hurlant « REEEEEEN !!!!! » Et SCHBONG la tête de Ren sur le carrelage.

L'Ainu se releva, et se gratta la nuque d'un air penaud.

- Oops ! Gomen, gomen !

- Horo-horo-kun.... sweatdroppa ( décidément c'est une maladie XD ) Tamao qui avait enfin réussit à réanimer Ren.

Puis ils entendirent un cri venir de pas très loin. Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent pour assister à quelque chose de mémorable, et suicidaire aussi : Hao en train de verser une canette de coca sur la tête de l'Itako, dans le seul but de sauver son plus jeune frère de La Furie.

Il s'éloigna prestement d'Anna, en gardant Yoh serré contre lui.

- I WIN !! s'exclama Hao à la manière de certains jeux de baston.

Mais il eut le malheur de tourner le dos à Anna. Il sentit juste une douleur violente à l'arrière de la tête et tomba dans les vapes.

- Nii-san !!!! s'écria Yoh d'un air affolé.

L'aîné des jumeaux venait juste de se recevoir un wok…

- You looose…lança Anna, soufflant sur ses doigts comme sur le canon d'un pistolet. (2)

**_Owari_**

(1) Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire ou lui faire voir. Non, vous ne voulez pas ! lol  
(2) Normalement Anna devait tourner sur elle-même à la même manière que Cronos dans Bloody Roar, mais comme tout le monde n'est pas censé jouer à ça ( personne n'est parfait lol ), j'ai préféré garder une référence plus connue. Par-contre si vous voyez de quoi je parle, gardez plutôt l'image de Cronos en tête lol

**Fisou** : Bon, ça n'a pas tourné comme je le voulais, mais au moins c'est fini d'écrire ! Yey ! Je crois que je vais sciemment oublier la clause parlant des persos ooc mdr  
Si vous êtes intéressés par la ml de Shaman King, voici l'adresse : http :fr . groups . yahoo . com/ group/ shamankingfranco/


End file.
